Rejet
by Dryades
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on est incapable d'être sincère envers l'être avec qui on s'est engagé. Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, remercions sincèrement Masami Kurumada.


**Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, remercions sincèrement Masami Kurumada.**

**REJET**

La dernière guerre avait pris fin, et suite à une rencontre entre les principales divinités, un accord avait été conclu que toutes attaques, complots et les diverses rancœurs qui les créaient ne devaient plus perturber la paix et l'équilibre de la terre, qui en avait bien trop souffert depuis trop longtemps. Les instances divines d'ordre supérieur s'engageaient à s'investir personnellement si toutes agressions devaient survenir. Ainsi, les chevaliers d'Athéna, bien que toujours fidèles à leur devoir, ne serait plus engagé dans des guerres où ils risquaient leur vie. Dorénavant, leur rôle se limiterait à la protection de leur Déesse et seraient des ambassadeurs pacifiques auprès des autres dieux.

Shiryu était assis sur les marches d'un des temples du sanctuaire, l'air songeur. Son ancien maître, Dokho, avait repris sa place comme gardien du temple de la balance, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait que très rarement retourner à Rozan. Shiryu méditait sur la promesse qu'il avait faite à son mentor. Il lui avait promis de protéger et de prendre soin de Shunrei à sa place. Il devait donc retourner en Chine, ce qui le perturbait, était qu'il ignorait de quelle façon cette promesse l'engageait. Devait-il seulement résider à ses côtés et s'assurer qu'elle soit en bonne santé et qu'elle ne manque de rien, l'aider dans tous ses travaux de la vie quotidienne ou devait-il s'impliquer plus personnellement envers la jeune fille. Cette question l'accaparait tout entier, et plus il y réfléchissait, plus une seule option s'imposait à lui. Après de longues réflexions, il se décida finalement à aller voir le père adoptif de la jeune fille.

Il entra dans le septième temple, nerveux et le cœur opprimé d'incertitude. « Maître » appela-t-il en discernant la silhouette qui siégeait plus loin dans les entrailles du temple.

« Shiryu ! » répondit joyeusement l'homme qui arborait maintenant le visage et le corps d'un homme de quarante ans, mais toujours dans la force de l'âge.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi » commença le jeune homme, « Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis notre dernier retour… » Souffla-t-il toujours en proie à l'incertitude. « Ma présence constante au sanctuaire n'est plus requise et… » Il hésita un instant, « Nos vies ne sont plus constamment en danger, alors… Je pensais, peut-être, pouvoir mener une vie normale, comme tout le monde… » s'expliqua-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec précaution, « Et j'ai une dette envers vous pour votre enseignement, votre bonté et l'appui que vous m'avez toujours témoigné ».

Ne sachant où son élève voulait en venir, Dokho pris alors la parole, « Dis-moi mon garçon, quel est le sujet qui perturbe tes pensées ? » l'encouragea-t-il avenant.

« Un jour je vous ai promis que je prendrais soin de Shunrei » annonça-t-il soudainement, « Et je crois qu'il est aujourd'hui temps de respecter cet engagement. Alors si je suis là c'est pour… » La gorge du chevalier se serra d'appréhension, « J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la main de Shunrei » conclut-il rapidement, « Je voudrais que vous me la confiez ».

Dokho lança un regard surpris au jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Doucement il commença alors, « Est-ce uniquement pour remplir ta promesse que tu désires sa main ? »

Shiryu releva vivement un regard surpris vers le grand homme alors que ses joues s'étaient empourprées d'embarras, « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il avec vigueur, « Non, je… » Il sentit de nouveau l'hésitation le gagner.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre ses explications Dokho le coupa rapidement, « Shunrei mérite quelqu'un qui l'aimera sincèrement pour elle, pour ce qu'elle est. Je ne te la donnerais pas si tu ressens une obligation par rapport à la promesse que tu m'as faites un jour. Une telle union ne pourra que vous rendre tous deux malheureux… Ne te préoccupes pas de cela, je te libère de ton serment… » Conclut-il, déçu que son élève puisse être venu à lui avec de telles pensées.

« Non ! Je… C'est ce que je veux ! » Voulut-il convaincre son maître, craignant soudain qu'il refuse d'accéder à sa demande, « Je veux qu'elle soit mienne, tout autant que je veux être sien… » Bafouilla-t-il embarrassé, « Je… J'aime Shunrei » finit-il difficilement peu habitué à parler de ses sentiments, surtout ceux concernant la belle jeune fille.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans la grande pièce, alors que le visage de Shiryu se décomposait un peu plus sous le regard insistant du Vieux Maître.

« Bien… » Souffla l'homme depuis son siège, « Je sais que tu es sincère dans tes sentiments, tout comme je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser » lui dit-il, « Je te donne la main de Shunrei » conclut-il avec sérieux.

Shiryu leva un regard brillant de reconnaissance sur Dokho, « C'est vrai ?! » voulut-il entendre confirmation, « J'ai votre autorisation pour… » Dit-il visiblement heureux sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

« Il te faudra aussi son consentement ! » lança l'homme en riant attendri par le soudain engouement de Shiryu, « Bien que je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème » lui assura-t-il d'un ton paternel, « Mais oui, tu as ma bénédiction pour l'épouser ».

« Merci maitre ! Merci du fond du cœur ! » S'enthousiasma Shiryu, « Je partirais la rejoindre dans quelques jours » prévint-il, « Je dois… me préparer… avant… » Dit-il songeur alors qu'une légère rougeur lui montait au visage. « J'en prendrais soin » lui assura-t-il, « Je ne trahirais pas votre confiance » lança-t-il heureux en sortant en vitesse de l'imposant bâtiment.

Après quelques jours où il s'était préparé à sa demande, Shiryu rentra finalement à Rozan, impatient et nerveux à l'idée de demander à Shunrei de s'unir à lui pour toujours. A peine arrivé et ses affaires déposées, il alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas perdre un instant, il avait déjà bien trop attendu se dit-il le cœur chaud.

Une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, le cœur anxieux, Shiryu prit doucement les mains de Shunrei entre les siennes.

« Shunrei » commença-t-il nerveux, « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… » Entama-t-il ses explications, « Les guerres sont finies, les choses vont reprendre petit à petit leur cours normal… » Le jeune homme avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Bien qu'il sache exactement où il voulait en venir, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir clairement. « Le maître a repris sa place au sanctuaire, et moi je… Enfin je… » Hésita-t-il un instant.

« Tu vas repartir… » Supposa la jeune fille avec tristesse en posant son regard à terre.

Il releva vivement la tête vers elle, l'air surpris, « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Enfin… Sauf si tu le désires… » Bredouilla-t-il incertain le cœur serré.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Lui avoua-t-elle. Bien qu'elle souhaite de tout son cœur que le chevalier reste, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente contraint à le faire.

Shiryu avala difficilement sa salive, « Eh bien, ce que je voulais te dire c'est… » Il hésita encore une fois en prenant une profonde respiration, « Je te connais depuis toujours, et tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie… » Commença-t-il doucement, « Je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus jamais te revoir et passer le reste de ma vie sans toi. C'est pourquoi… » Soudainement Shiryu mit un genou à terre et pris doucement la main de Shunrei devant le regard ébahis de celle-ci, « Est-ce que tu accepterais… » Poursuivit-il nerveux, « … de m'épouser ? » Conclut le chevalier avec difficulté en sondant profondément de son regard la réaction de la belle jeune femme alors qu'il tendait vers elle une bague d'apparence simple mais exhibant un petit diamant éclatant.

Shunrei resta paralysée de stupéfaction devant la soudaine demande de Shiryu. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour le jeune homme se déclarerait à elle, elle avait à peine osé en rêver. Et aujourd'hui, au sein de cette contrée sauvage qu'ils avaient si souvent arpentée ensemble, il se trouvait agenouillé en face d'elle et lui demandait d'être sa femme.

Plus les secondes passaient dans le silence, plus Shiryu craignait la réponse de Shunrei. Il n'avait pas la présomption de connaître qu'elle pouvait être sa décision, mais jusqu'à présent il avait malgré tout toujours pensé avoir de grande chance de recevoir une réponse positive, mais plus le temps passait sans réaction de la part de la jeune fille, plus son inquiétude augmentait. « Shunrei ? » appela-t-il anxieux, « Tu ne me réponds pas ? » l'encouragea-t-il, désirant vivement qu'elle mette fin à son supplice.

La jeune fille sembla s'éveiller soudain de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongée la demande de Shiryu. « Oh ! » fut-elle surprise, « Je… Oui… je… » Bafouillait-elle toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Shiryu la sondait d'un regard implorant, « Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Oui je le veux ! » dit-elle avec un sourire radieux au visage alors que des larmes de joie perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Shiryu exhala alors un soupir de soulagement en souriant. Il passa avec délicatesse l'anneau autour de l'annulaire fin et délicat de la jeune femme puis s'élança vers elle pour l'étreindre avec force et bonheur, la soulevant de terre. Les deux jeunes gens riaient et souriaient de leur bonheur à venir.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il heureux en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Evidemment que j'en suis sûre idiot ! » rit elle. Shiryu fondit alors sur ses lèvres, y déposant un premier baiser tendre et maladroit à la fois, Shunrei en fut surprise mais l'accepta avec bonheur en souriant de la soudaine audace du garçon qui avait toujours partagé sa vie.

Shiryu prévint rapidement de la réponse que sa douce et tendre lui avait donné auprès de son maître et de ses amis. Ils voulaient vraiment que ses frères d'armes soient présents lors de la journée où il s'unirait à Shunrei. Les deux jeunes gens fixèrent rapidement une date. Ils se regardaient avec tendresse et s'échangeait parfois de doux baisers mais sans jamais allé au-delà, attendant d'être lié dans le mariage avant de concrétiser leur amour.

La cérémonie avait été simple, mais belle. Tandis que le calme était revenu dans ce petit coin reculé de la chine ancienne, le jeune couple reprenait souffle après cette journée de festivité en se retrouvant seul à seule pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme.

Shunrei semblait légèrement nerveuse, pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait connaître l'intimité entre un homme et une femme. Pour la première fois elle et Shiryu allait être intimement lié. Autant elle était heureuse à l'idée de n'appartenir qu'à lui pour le reste de sa vie, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait nerveuse, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes du jeune homme. Des tas de questions fusaient dans son esprit. Serait-ce douloureux ? Serait-elle seule à se sentir embarrassée ou le seraient-ils tous les deux ? Devait-elle faire le premier pas vers lui ou attendre qu'il la rejoigne ? Quelle chambre occuperaient-ils en tant qu'époux, la sienne ou celle du jeune homme ?

La nuit déposait doucement son voile d'obscurité sur leur demeure, approchant l'instant fatidique de leur nuit de noces. Ne sachant quoi faire exactement, elle attendit l'arrivée de Shiryu au milieu du couloir. Surement aurait-il moins d'appréhension à prendre les devants, se disait-elle.

Elle entendit alors des pas lents arpenter la maison et finalement il apparut à l'autre bout du vestibule. Elle le regarda les yeux brillants et légèrement embarrassés alors qu'il s'approchait doucement d'elle. Il s'arrêta alors à son niveau.

« La journée a été longue n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il de sa voix profonde.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle les joues légèrement empourprées.

« Mmmh… » Confirma-t-il, « Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher » annonça Shiryu.

« D'accord » répondit-elle alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient déjà à accélérer.

Il se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle, « Bon, eh bien bonne nuit » lui dit-il soudainement en déposant un baiser sur son front et s'éloignant d'elle, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Le cœur de Shunrei se brisa soudain alors qu'elle le voyait refermer la porte derrière lui, sans même un regard et qu'il la laissait debout, seule dans le couloir devant la porte de sa propre chambre. Des larmes firent leur apparition dans le regard perdu de Shunrei.

D'autres questions s'imposaient maintenant à l'esprit de la jeune mariée :

Que faisait-il ? Venait-il réellement de la rejeter ? Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose qui aurait contrarié le chevalier ? Etait-il réellement amoureux d'elle ? Dans son esprit en proie au trouble, Shunrei ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre réponse et n'osa pas allé les chercher auprès de l'homme qui avait maintenant le titre d'époux. La gorge serrée et le cœur douloureux, elle entra tristement dans sa chambre et referma la porte en silence.

Dans sa chambre, Shiryu était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond d'un air soucieux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait se dit-il. Il dirigea son regard sur la lune qu'il voyait au travers de sa fenêtre ouverte et qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, l'esprit confus et ses désirs frustrés en songeant à Shunrei qui dormait seule, elle aussi, dans la pièce d'à côté sans se douter qu'elle était en train d'étouffer ses pleurs tout contre son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Shiryu se réveilla, il se prépara rapidement et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il était sûr d'y retrouver la jeune fille. Comme il s'y attendait, elle y était, préparant leur petit déjeuner. Soudainement, alors qu'il ne songeait qu'à la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser, il sentit un embarras pressant l'étreindre. Il n'osait pas. Alors que tous ses désirs l'assourdissaient, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de sa retenue habituelle. Toute la nuit il y avait songé, et plus les heures avaient passées, plus il s'était rendu compte que la décision qu'il avait pris la veille était mauvaise. Shunrei était sa femme maintenant, il lui avait demandé sa main et l'avait épousé. Et alors que la veille aurait dû être leur nuit de noces, où ils auraient dû partager leur première étreinte passionnées Shiryu avait pris peur et avait accusé la fatigue de la journée afin de se soustraire à son devoir d'époux. Toute la nuit il s'était dit que Shunrei ne devait probablement pas être prête et qu'il ne désirait pas la brusquer au risque de la blesser ou de l'effrayer, alors il s'était détourné d'elle. Mais maintenant, l'embarras et la gêne le paralysait d'effroi.

Il entra doucement dans la petite pièce, « Bonjour… » Souffla-t-il hésitant.

Shunrei sursauta imperceptiblement, « Bon-Bonjour… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix triste.

Shiryu pris une profonde inspiration et s'approcha d'elle, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de sa tête et s'éloigna prestement. « Tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il incertain tout en s'asseyant à la table ou la jeune femme disposait les assiettes en silence.

« Oui… » Répondit-elle doucement.

Il s'agissait à peine de leur première journée en tant que mari et femme et l'ambiance était déjà lourde et pesante. Ne sachant comment détendre les choses, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner dans le plus grand des silences, Shiryu se leva sans un mot et sortit de la pièce.

Les jours passèrent, de même que les mois, mais aucun progrès n'avait été fait. Les deux jeunes gens, tout aussi incapable l'un que l'autre de faire le premier pas. Au début, Shiryu avait muselé son désir afin de ne pas brusquer Shunrei, mais plus le temps était passé, plus il se sentait gêné et embarrassé en sa présence, ne sachant comment l'aborder ou lui faire part de ses envies. Shunrei quant à elle s'était convaincu que Shiryu l'avait demandé en mariage seulement dans le but de respecter le serment qu'il avait un jour fait au vieux maître quand ce dernier était parti se battre contre les serviteur d'Hadès, le manque évident d'amour que le jeune homme ressentait envers elle la blessait profondément. Elle regrettait maintenant qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage. Souvent elle imaginait son avenir avec le jeune homme, sans amour, ni tendresse, dans le silence et l'amertume. Lorsqu'elle songeait à tout cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre en larme.

Un jour, six mois après leur union, le chevalier annonça qu'il partait pour le sanctuaire et qu'il reviendrait vite. En effet, le cœur troublé il ne parvenait plus à faire face à la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées au clair.

« Shiryu ? » s'étonna Dokho de voir son disciple au sanctuaire, « Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être aux cinq pics ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme.

« Euh, eh bien, je suis venu rendre une visite… Rien de plus… Pour voir Seiya et les autres… » Tenta-t-il de justifier sa présence.

« Je suis heureux de te voir ! » s'enthousiasma le grand homme, « Comment va Shunrei ? » s'enquit-il rapidement, « Quand puis-je espérer que tu me ramène des petits-enfants ? » plaisanta l'homme avec enthousiasme.

Shiryu tressaillit à la question de son enseignant, « Euh… je… » Hésita le jeune homme.

« Je plaisante ! » le rassura-t-il, « Toi et Shunrei avez tous le temps pour ça ! Profitez des instants privilégiés que vous avez ensemble ! » L'encouragea-t-il, « Le temps passe si vite… » Se dit-t-il songeur.

« Oui… oui… » Souffla tristement Shiryu. Il n'osa pas parler des problèmes que lui et la jeune fille rencontraient depuis leur mariage. Après avoir salué son ancien maître, il s'éloigna lentement en direction des arènes.

Assis dans les gradins, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il réfléchissait à sa situation avec Shunrei quand soudainement une voix d'homme l'interpella.

« Shiryu ?! » l'appelait Seiya, « Que fais-tu ici ? Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? » S'étonna le jeune homme accompagné de Hyoga, Shun et Ikki.

Le chevalier du Dragon se leva et salua les nouveaux arrivants avec amitié. « Je passais… Voilà tout… » Expliqua-t-il succinct. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'installèrent auprès de leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis son mariage avec Shunrei.

« Alors ? Comment trouves-tu la vie d'homme marié ? » Demanda Hyoga avec un sourire.

« C'est… C'est bien… C'est très bien… » Répondit Shiryu d'un air peu convaincu que ses amis ne remarquèrent pas.

« Des enfants sont bientôt à prévoir ? » voulut savoir Shun impatient.

Après une courte réflexion Shiryu se lança, « Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à envisager pour le moment… » Souffla-t-il sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda soudain Ikki ayant bien aperçut l'air morose du chevalier, « L'idylle est déjà fini ? » railla-t-il sans méchanceté.

« Non, non. C'est… parfait… » Mentit le jeune homme alors que son visage trahissait très clairement son désarroi.

« Il y a un problème avec Shunrei ? » demanda Seiya apparemment inquiet pour le bien-être du jeune couple.

« Non… Rien de particulier, c'est juste que… » Hésita-t-il un instant. « C'est étrange, depuis notre mariage avec Shunrei, ce n'est plus comme avant. J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus loin l'un de l'autre que jamais. Je n'arrive pas à me comporter normalement, Shunrei le ressent et cette situation nous éloigne. » Expliqua Shiryu tourmenté.

Ses quatre amis s'étonnèrent

« Excuse-moi si j'aborde un sujet sensible mais… » Commença Hyoga, « Ça se passe bien dans la chambre à coucher ? » Demanda-t-il avec autant de délicatesse que possible.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'… » Shiryu avait viré au cramoisi et ne parvenait pas à répondre quoique ce soit.

« Hyoga a raison » confirma Seiya, « C'est une part très importante de la communication au sein d'un couple. Alors vous arrivez à… communiquer au lit ? » Hésita le jeune homme appuyant son ami.

« Je… Mais… Ehr… » Shiryu ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, alors se confier sur un sujet aussi sensible et délicat qu'était celui-là lui demandait un véritable effort.

« Je t'en prie ! » s'exclama Ikki, « On en a entendu d'autre, lâche-toi un peu ! » voulut-il l'encourager.

Après un instant où entre l'appréhension et la gêne Shiryu avait tenté de trouver ses mots, il répondit enfin en bredouillant : « Eh bien… Je… Je ne sais pas, je… »

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? » le provoqua Ikki, « Tu y étais oui ou non ?! »

Shiryu baissa la tête de honte, « On a rien fait encore… » Souffla-t-il, « Je-je ne l'ai pas encore… enfin… » Sa respiration était difficile et son cœur en proie au trouble.

« Tu ne l'as pas touché ?! » s'estomaqua Seiya comprenant enfin où son ami voulait en venir, « Depuis six mois ?! » Son ami ne parvenait pas à y croire. Comment deux jeunes mariés pouvaient-ils rester si longtemps l'un près de l'autre sans qu'aucun d'eux ne tente d'approches ?

« Et le jour de votre mariage alors ? Votre nuit de noces ? » S'enquit Shun.

« La journée avait été longue et je… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée » voulu expliquer Shiryu, « Alors je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et je suis parti me coucher… »

« Et après tu t'étonnes de la voir triste » Lui reprocha Hyoga l'air désabusé.

« Je ne vois pas ce que… » Commença Shiryu avec hésitation avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le jeune blond.

« Tu ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire ?! » demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche, « A ton avis ? Une jeune femme, tout juste mariée à l'homme qu'elle aime, et qui finalement, se fait repoussée le soir de sa nuit de noces et tous les autres après ! » Énuméra-t-il, « Et tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse y avoir un lien ?! » S'emporta le jeune homme, « Es-tu idiot ou quoi ?! »

« Je ne voulais pas la brusquer » tenta-t-il de se défendre.

« Au bout de six mois c'est clair qu'elle ne risque pas de l'être » commenta brusquement Ikki.

« Tu… n'as pas envie d'elle ? » supposa Shun avec hésitation.

Shiryu s'empourpra encore davantage, « Si… Bien sûr que si… » Dit-il à mi-voix.

« Eh bien si Shun a eu cette idée là, ce ne serait pas étonnant que Shunrei l'ai en tête elle aussi » le prévint le chevalier du Phoenix.

Shiryu le regarda l'air un peu effrayé, « Non, Shunrei sait que je… Enfin que je l'aime et que je… la veux… » Conclut-il avec difficulté et en camouflant son visage dans l'ombre de ses cheveux.

« Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait le savoir si vous vivez dans les conditions que tu nous a toi-même décrites » l'accusa Seiya.

Shiryu restait hésitant, il ne savait pas comment se comporter, comment surmonter sa timidité pour être avec Shunrei comme il devrait l'être. Après avoir reçu les avis de ses amis, il s'éloigna en direction de la plage, afin de s'isoler et de méditer sur la façon dont sa relation avec Shunrei risquait de tourner à long terme…

Après avoir vu Shiryu, Dokho sentit qu'il était temps qu'il aille revoir Shunrei. Cela faisait trop longtemps déjà que ses obligations vis-à-vis du sanctuaire l'avaient retenu loin de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il partit donc pour Rozan. Shiryu en voyage, il craignait que Shunrei ne se sente trop esseulée. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Shunrei vaquer à ses occupations habituelles autour de la maison. Il l'interpella alors joyeusement :

« Shunrei ! »

La jeune fille porta alors son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, « Maître ?! » se surprit-elle, « Que faites-vous ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle heureuse de la visite impromptue de son père adoptif.

« Comme Shiryu est au sanctuaire je ne voulais pas que tu ne te sentes trop seule, c'était justement l'occasion d'une visite ! » répondit-il radieux.

A la mention de son époux, Shunrei se rembrunit, « Oui… Shiryu… Bien sûr… » Souffla-t-elle.

Bien que l'homme ait récupéré sa jeunesse, il n'en avait pas pour autant perdu son expérience. Il remarqua aisément le trouble de la jeune fille, « Shunrei ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il concerné.

« Non, tout va bien » mentit-elle. Tout d'un coup une inquiétude la traversa, « Pourquoi ?! Shiryu vous a dit quelque chose ?! » Paniqua la jeune fille.

Face au regard angoissé de Shunrei, l'homme sut qu'effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas au sein du jeune couple. Plus le soudain départ de Shiryu, il ne pouvait qu'en être convaincu.

« Shunrei… » L'appela-t-il doucement. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'un air paternel, « Quelque chose cloche avec Shiryu ? Avez-vous des problèmes ? » Voulut-il savoir se sentant concerné par le bien-être des deux êtres qui comptaient plus que tout pour lui.

Après une courte réflexion Shunrei répondit avec hésitation, « Je-je ne sais pas… Avec Shiryu c'est…Notre relation est distante… » Conclut-elle tristement.

Dokho parut surpris, « Distante ? Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien… » Hésita Shunrei, « Nous-nous n'avons pas de rapport comme des époux devraient avoir… Enfin ceux que je pense que l'on devrait avoir »

Le grand homme eût un air d'incompréhension. Malgré sa gêne à aborder le sujet qui la tourmentait, Shunrei força sa pudeur, « I-il ne m'embrasse pas… » Souffla-t-elle gênée, « Et ne me touche pas non plus… » Plus elle avançait dans ses explications, plus son regard se fixait sur le sol, « Enfin… Nous n'avons jamais… Et plus le temps passe, plus il s'éloigne. Nous ne nous parlons plus et maintenant… Eh bien, comme vous le savez, il est parti… »

Devant l'aveu de Shunrei sur sa situation maritale, Dokho était resté figé. « Shunrei… » Commença-t-il doucement, « Que s'est-il passé ?! » Demanda-t-il bouche bée, « Depuis votre mariage que ce passe-t-il entre vous ? »

Shunrei expliqua donc le déroulement de sa nuit de noces lorsque Shiryu était passé devant elle pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dokho sut quoi faire à cet instant. Il tenta de rendre le sourire à Shunrei puis fonça au sanctuaire afin de remettre son ancien élève sur le droit chemin. Lorsqu'il fut de retour en Grèce, il s'enquit de la tâche de retrouver le chevalier du Dragon, celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, mais qui était également son gendre.

Lorsqu'il se tint face à lui seul à seul, il l'apostropha avec force :

« Shiryu ! A ta demande je t'ai confié ma fille. Tu es venu, tu m'as demandé sa main. Penses-tu que je te l'ai accordé dans le souci du devoir ou pour que tu la rendes malheureuse ?! » Se fâcha-t-il.

Surpris et contrit Shiryu tenta de répondre, « M-Maître, je… » il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Pour quelles raisons l'as-tu épousé si ce n'est pour faire d'elle ta femme ? Es-tu réellement épris d'elle ou n'était-ce qu'un simulacre ?! »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui, « Je l'aime et… Shunrei est ma femme… » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Eh bien traite la et considère la comme telle ! » l'accusa-t-il.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise Shiryu répondit : « J-j'essaye mais… Elle est si pure et… innocente… Je ne voudrais pas la forcer ni précipiter les choses » tentait-il de se justifier.

« N'essaye pas de couvrir tes propres insécurité et tes craintes derrière l'inexpérience de Shunrei ! Bien qu'elle soit vierge de tout acte cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'ait pas le désir d'être traitée en tant que femme par son époux ! L'homme à qui justement ! Elle a décidé de s'offrir. »

Shiryu ne sut quoi faire d'autre que de baisser la tête, honteux. « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais trompé sur mes intention en l'épousant, ou que je ne la désirais pas… » Souffla-t-il, « Je l'aime… Mais je ne parviens pas à le lui montrer » conclut-il troublé.

Dokho soupira, « Si tu veux sauver ton couple, il faudra bien que tu trouves un moyen, que tu dépasses tes peurs. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'à force d'attente Shunrei n'aille combler tes négligences auprès d'un autre ? » Le provoqua son maître.

« Jamais ! » S'emporta soudain Shiryu, « Elle… Enfin Shunrei… Shunrei est à moi ! A personne d'autre… »

« Eh bien retourne à Rozan, et prouve le lui » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Je… Oui maître… » Bafouilla le jeune homme, « Je ferais en sorte de mériter sa confiance… » Dit-il confus.

« Part et va faire l'amour à ta femme » l'encouragea-t-il.

Finalement Shiryu se décida à rentrer à Rozan après avoir eu les conseils de ses amis et également les réprimandes de son ancien professeur. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, il devait prendre sur lui et mettre à bas ce mur qu'il avait érigé entre lui et Shunrei. Shiryu espérait que sa femme l'accepterait et lui pardonnerait les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Son incapacité à lui communiquer ses sentiments et le désir qu'il avait d'elle avait forgée cette situation, c'était donc à lui d'y remédier. Shiryu désirait vivement devenir l'époux que Shunrei méritait.

Sur le trajet le ramenant chez lui il n'avait de cesse de songer à la manière dont il pourrait mener les choses. La première étant bien évidemment de la convaincre de son amour, il ne devait subsister aucun doute chez la jeune femme ensuit il devait lui montrer son désir et enfin, pour la première fois depuis leur mariage satisfaire leurs envies à tous deux. Le cœur de Shiryu se mit à accélérer lorsqu'il pensa au corps de Shunrei, ses mains voyageant sur elle, ses lèvres effleurer la peau chaude et douce alors qu'il presserait ses douces formes contre lui. Sa respiration stoppa et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« C'est impossible, je ne peux pas » souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Même dans l'imaginaire, il ne parvenait pas à aller au bout de ses fantasmes, comment pourrait-il les faire aboutir une fois face à Shunrei ? En voyant ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres roses.

Non ! Il ne devait pas hésiter, se dit-il. Shunrei était sa femme maintenant. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et elle lui avait répondu oui, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle aussi l'aimait et le désirait. Il ne devait pas craindre et réprimer ainsi ses propres pulsions. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à sa demeure, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis entra. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il y retrouva Shunrei, assise à la table de la cuisine, seule et dans le silence, regardant tristement sa tasse de thé.

« Shunrei ? » L'appela-t-il incertain.

Elle sursauta visiblement surprise et se leva, « Shiryu, tu es rentré… » Bredouilla-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.

« Oui, je… Hume… Je voulais retrouver la maison… » Dit-il avec hésitation. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? Il se le demandait toujours. Quand il vit que Shunrei allait à sortir de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause de la tension que dégageait la situation, Shiryu la retint. « Attend Shunrei ! Je… Euh, pourrions-nous discuter ? » Lui demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Avec inquiétude Shunrei répondit d'une petite voix : « Oui, bien sûr ».

Ils s'assirent à la table et un silence tendu s'installa.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda finalement Shunrei.

Shiryu se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, « Je... Je voulais que l'on discute de-de nous » se décida-t-il enfin, « De notre situation ».

Les lèvres tremblantes, Shunrei acquiesça, « Bien ».

« Eh bien… Ca fait six mois que nous nous sommes mariés et ce n'est pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé… »

« Oui… » Confirma-t-elle tristement.

« On se parle à peine, on ne se regard pas, et j'ai le sentiment qu'on s'évite même, parfois… » Reprit-il. Le jeune homme vit des larmes remplir le regard de sa jeune épouse, son cœur se serra alors douloureusement. « Je-je sais que j'ai des efforts à faire pour venir vers toi et avoir une relation normale, parce que la nôtre, eh bien… Tu dois bien voir que quelque chose ne va pas entre nous » lui dit-il doucement. _‟Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dit lui que tu l'aimes, que tu as envie d'elle ! "_ Songea-t-il.

« Et à qui la fautes selon toi ?! » explosa soudain Shunrei en se levant rapidement de sa chaise.

Surpris, Shiryu ne put que bafouiller « Sh-Shunrei, je… » Elle le coupa alors vivement.

« Depuis quand deux époux ne partagent-ils plus la même chambre ?! Le même lit ?! » S'écria Shunrei en laissant ses larmes coulées librement, « Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé si ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?! Pourquoi être revenu ?! » La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à garder toutes ces questions pour elle.

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit, tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de la fixer de son regard malheureux.

« Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je ne veux pas vivre auprès d'un homme qui ne m'aime pas et qui reste par obligation ! » Pleura-t-elle violemment, « Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé si ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais ?! » L'accusa-t-elle. « Je regrette d'avoir accepté ! J'aurais voulu ne t'avoir jamais connu ! » Lança-t-elle se libérant de son désespoir enduré depuis des mois.

Heurté par ses mots, Shiryu répondit enfin, la gorge serrée, « Ne dit pas ça je t'en prie… Je… Je t'aime Shunrei, je ne veux que toi… » Voulut-il la convaincre avec maladresse. Il avança doucement sa main vers elle mais ne parvint pas à l'approcher, il la laissa retombé tristement.

« Va-t'en Shiryu… » Souffla-t-elle malheureuse.

Il la fixa désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait rester à ses côtés, être près d'elle et ne plus jamais la quitter, la serrer et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui pour rejoindre sa chambre il saisit brusquement son bras et la pressa contre lui avec force. « Ne me laisse pas… » Murmura-t-il en un sanglot, « Ne me quittes pas » la conjura-t-il. En la sentant si proche il ne put se contenir plus longtemps, il saisit rapidement ses lèvres avec fougue la maintenant d'une poigne de fer contre lui. Alors qu'elle tentait de lui résister et qu'elle se débattait avec force, il l'emmena petit à petit vers sa chambre, une fois qu'il eut dépassé le seuil de la porte il referma la porte avec bruit et la précipita sur son lit alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Ses désirs si longtemps muselés explosèrent en une étreinte passionnée. Shiryu ne se maîtrisait plus, laissant seulement son amour le guider, cela lui sembla si simple tout d'un coup. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne raisonnait plus, il se laissait totalement mener par les envies que sa femme faisait naître en lui. Shunrei avait cessé de se débattre, elle aussi emportée par la soudaine passion de Shiryu. Ses larmes continuaient de noyer son visage, des larmes de désespoir, de soulagement et de bonheur. Elle se laissait emportée par le tourbillon d'émotions qui la submergeait.

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux amants gardaient le silence. Ils se jetaient des regards en coin sans oser croiser leurs yeux.

« J-je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda Shiryu, embarrassé de s'être ainsi laissé emporter.

« Non… Non ça va » répondit-elle en serrant le drap qui les recouvrait contre son corps.

Shiryu soupira, en étaient-ils revenus à leur point de départ ? se demanda-t-il. Non ! Ils ne devaient pas, pas après ce moment passé ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Shiryu se tourna alors sur son flanc et la regarda tendrement enserrant ses hanches de son bras, la pressant contre lui.

« C'était merveilleux mon amour… » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux en souriant.

Shunrei fut surprise de la nouvelle tendresse de Shiryu, surprise et heureuse. Elle sentait comme des caresses apaisantes sur son cœur meurtri.

« Pour moi aussi » confia-t-elle. « Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Shiryu expira longuement, il regrettait tant son attitude passée. « Je crois que j'étais nerveux… » Répondit-il, « Nous n'avions jamais… Enfin nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches jusque-là. Avant ça nous nous comportions comme des amis, et ensuite je t'ai épousé, tu es devenue ma femme et moi ton époux mais… » Il hésita un instant tentant de trouver ses mots, « Enfin, je ne savais pas comment agir » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Alors tu m'as fui… » Conclut tristement Shunrei.

« Oui » soupira-t-il contrit, « Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le jure » lui promit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Ce baiser devint doucement plus fort puis passionné et les emmena de nouveau dans une étreinte charnelle. Non, les choses ne redeviendront pas comme avant. Ils avaient avancés, tous les deux ensembles. Ils étaient parvenus à s'avouer les non-dits, à surmonter leur maladresse et dépasser leur faiblesse. Tout irait bien maintenant.

Un an plus tard, quand Shiryu retourna au sanctuaire, il n'était pas seul comme lors de sa dernière visite, mais accompagné de sa femme et de leur premier enfant qu'elle berçait doucement dans ses bras.

FIN


End file.
